Protect Your True One!
by Sar-T
Summary: So its been 5 months since Yami went to the spirit world. & ever since then Yugi has been getting into danger quite a lot. Yami senses this & some how he and the other millennium items & their souls come back. Read to find out what happens. T-Rated.


**Yugi Has A Sister?!**

* * *

We start out with Yugi getting the crap beat out of him because he was standing up for his friends.

"I warned you kid, stay out of my way!" The bully said kicking Yugi in the stomach.

"Yugi!" Joey and Tristan called out.

"Kevin Jacobs!" The principal called out running towards them.

"Principle Himes!?" Kevin asked very shocked.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Principle Himes demanded.

"Well I was just teaching these guys to defend themselves." Kevin lied.

"Don't pull that with me Kevin. You're suspended for a month!" Principle Himes said as he sent him home and helped Yugi, Joey and Tristan to the nurses station…AGAIN…FIFTH TIME THIS WEEK.

Later That Day:

"You guys ok?" Téa asked looking at her bandaged friends.

"Yeah I'm fine." The three said as they bumped into some other people.

"Hey guys, what happened to you?" A guy asked.

"Are you guys ok?" A girl asked.

"Yeah you look like you've been in a train wreck." Another girl said.

"Was it another fight?" Another guy asked.

"Yeah it was. It was Kevin Jacobs…_AGAIN!_" Joey exclaimed pissed off.

"That stupid basterd! It was a good thing Principle Himes came when he did!" Tristan said.

Yugi remained silent.

"Oh dear!" The other four voices who just so happened to be Duke, Serenity, Mai and Mai's new boyfriend Tyson.

Soon enough they all reached Yugi's grandfather's game shop when Yugi's grandpa came out.

"Oh Yugi! I'm so glad that you're here, covered in bandages again I see." Mr. Motou said eyeing his Grandson, Joey and Tristan.

"What was that you wanted grandpa?" Yugi asked looking at his grandpa.

"Oh yes well I have some good news and some bad news." Mr. Motou started.

"Yes?" Yugi asked.

"Well earlier today child services and police came by today. Apparently your mother was killed about two days ago." Mr. Motou continued looking down.

"WH-WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Yugi cried out looking shocked.

"Well that just it, I don't know, nobody but one person does and she's not talking." Mr. Motou said softly.

"Why? Why wouldn't she want to help?" Yugi asked confused.

"Unless…" Joey started.

"Unless she's part of it." Tristan finished.

"No, she's not part of it. She's only fifteen. She witnessed the whole thing. And I guess I would say that she is kinda the good news." Mr. Motou started again.

"What? How do you know she's only fifteen? And how is she good news? She won't even talk?" Joey asked flipping out.

"Well I know she's not part of it because just from seeing her, she's too innocent. She's fifteen because I got her to say some things to me. I can also see that she's scared. As for her being good news well that reason is that she's Yugi's younger sister." Mr. Motou said making the gang fall over quite shocked.

"Yugi! Why didn't you tell us you had a younger sister?!" Joey asked being the first to get up and over to an equally shocked Yugi.

"I didn't know. Grandpa are you serious?" Yugi asked.

"As a heat attack. They arrived with her and all the paperwork proving it. Yugi this is where hopefully you can come in. She's a very shy girl and won't tell me anything that happened. She is almost exactly like you, but a year younger. Oh and she's in the same grade. She started school very early. What I want you to do is try to get her to say what happened. I want you to do it because I believe you can get through to her. And hopefully you can get her to tell you her name." Mr. Motou said simply.

"Wait, you don't even know her name?" Yugi asked shocked.

"No, they didn't give me that information saying that she'll tell us herself. However, she hasn't said anything about her name." Mr. Motou said looking at Yugi.

After he said that the door to the game shop opened and closed reveling a pale girl shorter then Yugi with blond and violet hair. She had her hair up in rose like buns that were violet, while the rest was blonde.

"Is that her?" Yugi asked looking at the pale girl.

"Yeah that would be her." Mr. Motou said walking over to Yugi's sister.

"Yugi this is your sister. Sweetie this is your older brother Yugi and his friends." Mr. Motou said pointing to everybody.

"It's very nice to meet you." Yugi said going up to his sister who in turned studied him and then his friends.

"Well I must be going. The church that the funerals going to be at wants me to set dates for the wake and then funeral. I trust you'll help her out and all that. Oh and Yugi, take her to meet your other friends." Mr. Motou said disappearing off in the distance.

"Ok." Yugi said waving then looked back at his sister, who was now looking at her feet shyly.

"So uhh…" Yugi started not knowing really what to say.

"Big Brother Yugi?" Yugi's sister started.

"Yes?" Yugi asked softly while the others looked at the two.

"I was told to, if I were to ever meet you, give you this." Yugi's sister said handing him a box.

"Thanks. Who's it from?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know. It was in a package sent to me with a letter to me saying to give this to you." Yugi's sister said softly, then added. "I got something too." She said pulling out what looked like a golden rose necklace.

"That's pretty, but it looks like its been shattered." Yugi said.

"I had to put it together. It was like a puzzle." Yugi's sister said softly looking at the rose pendant she had put together herself.

"A puzzle?" Yugi asked confused.

"Yes, do you not like puzzles Big Brother Yugi?" Yugi's sister asked.

"No I love puzzles. Hey, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but why do you keep referring to me as "Big Brother Yugi?" You don't have to do that. You can call me "Yugi" you know." Yugi said looking at as she looked down shyly.

"No, you're not being rude. It's ju-jus-just that I-I–I-I was taught to re-respect people older then myself. Like Grandpa Motou, Mama Motou, Big Brother Yugi and so on." Yugi's sister said stuttering, still looking down.

"Who told you that?" Yugi asked bending down a bit.

"Mama Sage." Yugi's sister said.

"Who's Mama Sage?" Yugi asked.

"Mama Sage was my faster mother and teacher as she liked to put it." Yugi's sister said softly.

"Faster mother?" Joey asked confused.

"Yes. Mama Motou said that she wanted to protect me and Big Brother Yugi. So she sent Big Brother Yugi to live with Grandpa Motou and me to one of Aunt May Motou's friends, Mama Sage. When I had asked Mama Sage said that Mama Motou was too very sick for me to come home yet. I had asked that a few times. But then one day Mama Motou came by to pick me up. She wasn't very happy with Mama Sage. She called the police and court for custody over me. Mama Motou won and I got to go home with her. She was very nice and very happy. She missed me and kept calling me sweetie and pumpkin." Yugi's sister said as she looked down.

"Oh I see. Do you mind if I ask you a question? One about yourself?" Yugi asked causing her to look up at him.

"Sure." Was all she said as she looked at him, with her bight blue eyes.

"Can I ask you what your name is?" Yugi asked.

"My name? Which one? The one Mama Motou gave me or the one Mama Sage gave me? I don't usually give my name because I usually don't know which one to go by." She said softly.

"Wait you have two names? Why don't you give me both and I'll tell you which one suits you more." Yugi said smiling a warm smile.

"Well Mama Motou would always call me Mina (South), while Mama Sage would always call me Tristana. (Sad)" Yugi's sister said looking down.

"Well lets see. Mina means "To the South" and _OUR_ mother chose it out when you were born. Tristana means "To be sad" and someone who is _NOT_ our biological mother gave it to you. I think the name you should go by is Mina." Yugi said smiling, which kinda made his sister smile.

"Ok. Mina May Motou it is then." Mina said softly.

"Good." Yugi said looking at Mina, who finally had a name to call her own.

"So…" Joey started.

"How was living with your mother?" Tristan continued which caused Mina to look down.

"Living with Mama Motou was great. We had fun everyday and did a bunch of different stuff. She said she was even gonna take me to meet Grandpa Motou and Big Brother Yugi. It was all good until…until he-he showed up and ruined it all. He came and he-he-he…" Mina started but couldn't continue. She fell to her knees tears falling uncontrollably.

"Mina." Yugi said bending down to level with her.

As soon as he bent down though, a gold piece fell onto the ground in front of Yugi.

"What is this?" Yugi asked picking it up, but instead of continuing to find out what was in the box he hugged Mina telling her everything would be ok.

**

* * *

**

There you go.

Wut'cha think?

Tell me.

Review.

Write Soon, Sar T.


End file.
